


Late Night Feelings

by RileySavage7



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Alex Morgan was supposed to be just another client. But somewhere between texts and trips and pillow talk, Tobin commits the cardinal sin of catching feelings.Or,The Talex Sex Worker AU nobody asked for





	Late Night Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Mark Ronson and Lykke Li's "Late Night Feelings", which was playing perpetually as I wrote this.  
Enjoy

**Part i**

When the barman places the drink in front of Tobin, she decides she doesn’t need to know who it’s from. She removes the olive with her hand and finishes the martini in one go. She feels her cell phone vibrate under her hand and she checks the screen. **_Alex Morgan – 21h00. _**The reminder her phone sends her is enough to make the tanned brunette prop off her bar chair and make her way to the lobby of the hotel. She reaches the front desk and is greeted by a cheery blonde woman.

“Good evening. My name is Lindsey. Welcome to the Wynn. Are you checking in?”

Tobin isn’t prepared for that level of pep, but she decides she’s going to play nice.

“No, I’m here to see one of your guests. Alex Morgan? I’m supposed to get a room key?”

Lindsey nods. “Name please”, she asks.

“Tobin”, the brunette says, looking around the foyer. “Oh, um, Heath”, she adds quickly.

“Ah yes. Your key is right here”, the blonde says and hands Tobin a black and silver key card which she quickly grabs.

“Thanks”, she mumbles and makes her way to the elevator before Lindsey can even tell her to have a wonderful stay.

-

The elevator ride up to the thirteenth floor is surprisingly peaceful. Tobin is thankful for the mirrored interior of the elevator. She uses it to check if her makeup still looks fine and if her dress has any creases.

Once the elevator stops, Tobin hops out and walks down the hallway. The key card has the number 113 on it and she checks every door she passes. Room 113 is the one on the end of the long hallway.

Tobin was instructed to enter the hotel room upon arrival and not to knock or wait to be let in. She scans the key and then uses her palm to push open the door. She is slightly taken aback by the room. First of all, it was more like a suite. It had a kitchenette and a living room area and floor to ceiling windows over-looking the city. She hears the door slam shut behind her.

There was no sign of her client, so she sits down on one of the pewter coloured sofas. The glass coffee table in front of her had a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and two flutes on it. The room itself was barely lit as the dimmer had been used to create softer light and a more intimate ambience. Tobin smiles – she always found it amusing when clients tries to roll out the romance, when they both know what this really was. She hears footsteps – heels – click-clacking on the floor. When she looks up from her phone, she sees a tall, dark-haired woman standing in front of her.

“Are you Tobin?”, she asks in a raspy voice that takes Tobin by surprise.

“I am yes”, Tobin say quickly as she regains her composure. She wasn’t expecting a woman, but she’s not complaining. If this was Alex Morgan then she was hot as fuck.

“Hi. I’m Alex”. She walks over and holds out her hand for Tobin to shake, which she does, “I’m sorry if I kept you waiting. I was on a call with Japan”. She sits down next to Tobin, keeping a respectable distance between them. “Did you find the place okay?”, she asks as she reaches for the bottle of champagne.

Tobin watches Alex’s long hands expertly pop open the bottle without spilling one drop. “Yeah, I did”.

Alex turns and smiles at the other woman before filling the flutes halfway. “And do you like Las Vegas?”, she asks as she hands Tobin her glass.

“Thank you”, Tobin says as she takes the offered drink. “Vegas is something else. I’ve been here a few times actually. It’s not really my scene, but it’s cool I guess”.

Alex brings the glass to her lips and takes a quick, elegant sip. “What is your scene?”, she asks, eyes focused on Tobin.

The brunette shrugs slightly. “I like the ocean. I like smelling it and hearing it... and knowing that it’s not too far away”. She drinks half the contents of her glass in one go,

“I know what you mean. I’m a Cali girl myself”. Alex puts her glass back on the table. “So... did you want to eat something first or talk more? I’m not quite sure how this works”.

Tobin grins. “You’ve never used an escort service before?”, she asks and finishes her champagne.

The raven haired woman shakes her head. “I have – once – but it was in another country. I’m just not sure what you want to do”.

Tobin gives Alex a once-over. She was dressed in black jeans and a loose fitting grey shirt. Her heels had been discarded now and she appeared to be wearing minimal makeup. “Well, usually I do what my client wants to do”.

“So is that a yes or no for room service?”, Alex asks again.

“I’m not hungry, so I guess that’s a no”

“Okay”, Alex says and gets back on her feet. “Follow me”.

-

The bedroom was cold. Tobin could tell that this wasn’t actually someone’s room. The lights were off and the only illumination came from the bathroom and the city lights that shone through the big windows.

Alex points to the bathroom. “You can get ready in there”.

Tobin nods and makes her way to the bathroom. She makes quick work of unzipping her skin tight black dress, shimmying out of it, folding it up carefully and placing it on the edge of the bath. She knows Alex wanted her to wear black lace underwear, so she keeps those on. She’s not sure if her Louboutins should stay on or not, but she’s learned that her clients love her in heels. She rummages through her purse and pops two Tic Tacs in her mouth, which she starts chewing as she makes her way back to the bedroom.

Tobin finds Alex on the bed – in a bright red bra and matching boys’ cut panties.

“You look...”, Alex swallows first before continuing. “good”.

“Want me to join you?”, Tobin asks but does wait for a response. She saunters over to the bed and sits down near Alex’s feet. “What do you wanna do now?”, she croons, teasingly running a finger down Alex’s calf.

“That depends... Do you have any hard no’s?”

Tobin thinks for half a second. “I can do whatever you want... as long as it’s two consenting adult humans, I don’t have any issues”. She massages Alex’s arches. “Tell me what you want and I’ll do it”, she whispers loud enough for Alex to hear.

The dark haired woman gives a nod. “Kiss me”, she says confidently.

Tobin climbs across, straddles Alex’s hips and cups the other woman’s face with her hands. She brings their mouths together, allowing her lips to touch Alex’s. It starts out slow and soft and Tobin can feel how tense Alex still is. But the longer they kiss, the more Alex eases into it. She bites down on Tobin’s plump bottom lip, seeking permission to deepen their kiss. Tobin parts her lips slowly and she feels Alex’s warm tongue slide in.

As Alex gains more confidence, her hands start exploring Tobin’s body. She loves how toned Tobin is – how she could almost feel all of her muscles move underneath her skin. She leans back from the kiss, but only because she needs to take a breath.

“You’re a good kisser”, Tobin says out of breath and slides off of Alex.

But Alex doesn’t take too long to compose herself. She reaches out and gently massages one of Tobin’s breasts. “These are perfect size. They fit my hand just right”, she croaks softly, moving from one breast to the other. “Take off the bra”, she commands, eyes wicked with anticipation.

Tobin props herself up a little bit and reaches back to unhook her bra. Luckily she’s an expert by now and it doesn’t take three seconds for the garment to slip off her shoulders. She flings it across the room and it ears a chuckle from Alex.

Alex sits up now, too. She traces her finger over Tobin’s perky nipples, before diving in and sucking on each nipple languidly.

Tobin has to admit it feels good. It felt good just being with a woman in general, because they always provided the best foreplay.

“Take off the thong”, Alex says once she’s done with Tobin’s breasts. The brunette hooks her thumbs into her panties and removes the damp underwear.

This time it’s Alex straddling Tobin. She places on hand on the tanned woman’s toned stomach and the with the other she brings all her hair over her one shoulder before leaning down to kiss Tobin some more.

-

Tobin glances over to Alex’s side of the bed. She catches the dark-haired woman’s chest falling and rising as she tries to get her breathing back under control. Her lips look slippery, glistening with Tobin’s cum. Her body is covered in a thin layer of sweat and small little beads of sweat rest by her temple and hairline. Tobin regards this as a successful night.

“What time is it?”, Tobin asks.

“It’s past midnight”, comes the response.

Tobin sits up in the bed and looks out the window. “I have to go”, she says to no one in particular.

“Do you have another... appointment?”, Alex asks carefully, rolling onto her side so she can look at Tobin.

The brunette shakes her head. “No, but my hotel’s like 30 minutes away and I’ve got an early flight tomorrow... Or I suppose, today”. She gets out of the bed and starts looking around for her underwear.

“I think your bra landed somewhere by the door”, Alex says and slides back under the covers.

Once Tobin is dressed fully, she walks over to Alex’s side of the bed and clears her throat.

The dark haired woman was laying face down into one of the continental pillows, covered with the white duvet. She hears Tobin and flips herself over. “Yeah?”, she asks, eyes narrow with sleep.

“The other half of my fee...” Tobin taps her foot on the floor.

“Oh. Right”. Alex sits up and retrieves her purse from the bedside drawer. She counts out the money and hands it over to Tobin, who decides not to check if it’s the right amount.

“Thanks”, she says as she puts the cash into her purse. “I’ll just see myself out... enjoy your sleep”. Tobin makes her way to the door without looking back. That is until she hears Alex call out her name. “Yeah?”, she asks.

“Good night”, Alex says with a small smile.

**Part ii**

“What about this one?”, Allie asks and hold up a bright yellow shirt with little palm trees on it. “This is totally you”.

Tobin’s eyes scans over the shirt. Allie’s right – she loves it. A smile forms on her lips. “Fuck dude, you know me so well”.

“Ha! Knew it. You’re totally buying this”, Allie says and shoves the shirt into her best friend’s arms. “See? I told you going out to shop is more fun than online shopping”.

Tobin shrugs. “I guess it’s nice doing normal stuff. By the way, you should’ve totally joined me this morning. The waves were awesome”.

Allie browses through some more shirts hanging on the rack. “You know I’m a terrible surfer, Tobs. But I’m glad you had fun”.

Tobin is about to answer when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She checks and sees it’s an Instagram notification. She knows it’s work.

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _Hey... I’m in Los Angeles. Can we meet up tonight?_

Tobin reads the direct message twice.

She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought of Alex these last few days. Their rendezvous happened a fortnight ago, but she still had very vivid memories of the woman. Officially, she was on a break and had even stated on her site that she would not be available for the next two weeks. Alex had a lot of nerve reaching out to her now.

** _Heathwave_17 _ ** _Sorry, but I’m on vacation. Contact me in two weeks._

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _I won’t be in the country two weeks from now. _

** _Heathwave_17 _ ** _Maybe some other time then. Sorry, but if I break the rules for you, I have to break them for everyone._

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _It’s not like anyone’s gonna find out. If you say yes I’ll make it worth your while_

Tobin grins at her screen.

** _Heathwave_17 _ ** _Explain_

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _I’ll give you whatever you want_

Tobin rolls her eyes. “Hey Allie, check this out”. She hands the phone over to the blonde.

Allie’s eyes travel over the screen. “Hmm, dude’s really going all out”, she mumbles.

“Actually... she’s a... dudette”, Tobin says and bites her lip. “The one who flew me out to Vegas last month”.

Allie’s eyes go wide. “Oeh, well now I have to see what she looks like”. She goes through Alex’s profile and nods approvingly. “Tobs, she’s hot! And it looks like she’s really rich, too”.

“But we were gonna stay in and binge _Chilling Adventures of Sabrina_”, Tobin offers as she grabs the phone back. “Plus, Arsenal’s playing later and you know our rule: never ditch real life for a client”. She scrolls through Alex’s pictures.

“Uhm, we can watch the show tomorrow or any other day. This is good money, T, you could double your rates _and _you get to hit that”, she says gesturing to the phone. “How many clients do you get who are actually your type?”

“Lots of women are using our services these days, you sexist”. Tobin pokes Allie on the shoulder. “I just don’t know if I should go”.

“What’s wrong? Does she make you uncomfortable? Was the sex not good?”. Allie asks with a concerned expression on her face.

Tobin shakes her head. “She’s fine... I mean, she wasn’t weird. And the sex was...” Tobin licks her lips and feels a small smile forming. “...good”.

“So go! Seriously – if you don’t I will”, the blonde says with a wink.

Tobin chuckles and decides that her mind is made up.

** _Heathwave_17 _ ** _Where and what time?_

-

The address Alex gave, leads Tobin to an apartment complex in downtown Hollywood. She hops out of the Uber and makes her way up the steps into the building.

Once she’s inside, she walks over to the front desk. “Hi, I’m here to see Alex Morgan”.

The receptionist gives a nod. “Miss Morgan is expecting you. She’s up in the penthouse. Top floor”.

“Thanks”, Tobin says and makes her way to the elevator. When the doors open, she’s already in the penthouse, slightly startled, she steps out and looks around the apartment. It was beautifully decorated. Shades of blue and purple everywhere. This definitely looked like someone’s home. She finds Alex leaning with her back against one of the windows, talking over the phone.

“Can we get that sorted out before next week? I don’t want to go there with any loose ends. Yeah... I’m working on it. Listen, I gotta go.”. She laughs. “Alright, have a good night”. Once she hangs up, she looks across the room for the first time and smiles at Tobin.

“Hello”, she says and walks over to where the brunette stood. “You look nice”, she says and leans in to place a kiss on Tobin’s cheek. It completely catches the brunette off guard.

“Hi”, she says slightly flustered. “You look nice as well”.

Alex was wearing blue jeans, a nude pair of heels and a crisp white shirt that was tucked into her pants. Her hair was tied and somehow that made her look younger.

“This is such a work outfit. I haven’t had time to change yet. Come on, let me fix you a drink”. Alex nods over to the bar area adjacent to the kitchen. Tobin follows her lead.

“What will it be?”, Alex asks once she steps behind the counter.

“Whiskey, neat. Thanks”, Tobin makes herself comfortable on one of the high-rise chairs.

“Somebody’s not playing any games tonight”, Alex says with a raspy chuckle. She pours Tobin’s drink into the tumbler and fixes herself a gin and lemonade.

“Enjoy”, she says as she pushes the drink over to Tobin.

“Thank you”, Tobin says and awkwardly taps her fingers on the counter.

Alex takes a sip of her drink and peers over the glass, looking at the other woman. “I couldn’t leave the city without seeing you again”.

“You cut into some serious downtime of mine”, Tobin says sharply, taking a sip of her whiskey.

Alex pouts a little. “I promised you whatever you want – I feel like that’s a good deal”. She finishes her drink. “And besides, this’ll be like downtime”.

Tobin raises her eyebrow. “What do you mean?”.

“I don’t want to have sex. I have a charity event I have to attend and I thought it would be nicer with a date”.

Tobin opens her mouth to talk, but Alex interrupts her.

“We don’t have to stay long. I just have to go shake hands with some people, listen to the key note and pose for a few pictures”. She smiles. “Afterwards I’ll drop you off at your place”.

“I-I’m not exactly dressed for a fancy event”, Tobin notes, looking down at her short sequence number and black strappy heels.

“I figured that might be the case , so...”, Alex walks out from behind the bar. “I took the liberty of picking out some outfits I thought would look nice on you”. She signals to her bedroom. “Come check it out”.

Tobin follows Alex into the bedroom and sees a rack with dresses hanging from them.

“In Vegas I noticed how uncomfortable you were in that dress. I’m guessing you’re not much a dress girl, right?”, Alex asks.

Tobin grins. “Not really. This is what I would call _my_ work outfit”.

Alex smiles. “And that’s why I got you this”. She hands Tobin a hanger with a dark blue jacket and matching pants. “I think it’s your size... I hope it is”. She hands Tobin a black cropped shirt that looks more like a bra. “This is for underneath”, she says.

Tobin gives the clothes a once over.

“I’m gonna go hop in the shower”, Alex says with a wink. “Get dressed and pour yourself another drink. I won’t take long”.

-

Tobin checks herself out in the full length mirror in Alex’s room. She liked the way the pants where kinda tight and how it left her ankles exposed. The top _definitely_ was just a fancy bra, but she put the jacket on and tied the one button it had and she had to admit, she liked the look.

As per Alex’s instructions, she goes to fix herself another drink. This time opting for strawberry flavoured vodka. She raids Alex’s wine fridge and cabinets, but it’s mostly empty. After a few minutes of snooping, she decides to wait for her date on one of the nice sofas. She plays with her glass, moving it from one hand to the other. Then she texts Allie to tell her she’s at Alex’s and that she’s safe. Allie replies with the thumbs up emoji and a little purple heart.

“Ready to go?”, Alex asks and it causes Tobin to look up. What she sees takes her breath away.

Alex is clad in a midnight blue gown that hugs her body just right. The dress has a slit that goes on forever and allows a glimpse of her perfect legs and thighs. Her make-up is minimal – a nude lip, a little blush and just enough eye shadow to make her blue eyes pop even more than they already do. Her hair is still tied, but this time in a high ponytail.

Tobin bites down at her lip. “Yeah... I’m ready if you are”.

“Wait... two important things”, Alex says and holds a finger up. She walks back to her room and comes back holding a bright orange box with a white Nike swoosh on the lid. “These are for you. Am I right in saying you’re a size seven?”

Tobin nods.

Alex puts the box down in front of Tobin on her coffee table. Once the tanned girl opens it, Alex smiles at the awestruck look on her face.

“Air Force One’s? This is my favourite sneaker”. Tobin takes the crisp white shoes from the box.

“I looked at some of your pictures and noticed you had a pair like these. But these are low-tops. Do you like them?”

Tobin nods. “I do. I also like the fact that I don’t have to wear high heels tonight”.

Alex lets out a little laugh. “Then I’m glad”.

Tobin kicks off her heels and puts the sneakers on. She ties the laces quickly and stands up. She does a small twirl for Alex. “Is this what you had in mind?”, she asks.

Alex nods. “Very much so. But there’s one more thing missing”. She steps behind Tobin and places a hand on her shoulder. Then she puts a necklace around Tobin’s elegant neck. The brunette looks down at the diamond pendant.

“Miss Morgan... I can’t...”

“This is a thank you gift. For coming out tonight even though you’re off work. I’ll still pay you, don’t worry”. She spins Tobin around slowly. “Please take it. It looks great on you”.

Tobin licks her lips and gives a quick nod. “Okay”.

“Now I’m ready to go”, Alex says with a broad smile. She places a small peck on Tobin’s cheek again. “Come on”.

-

“Do you want music?”, Alex asks. She glances over at Tobin in the passenger seat.

“Do you?”, Tobin asks.

“I mean, I like driving with the radio on”.

“Then turn it on... I don’t mind”.

Alex turns the stereo on and smiles when she hears what’s playing. “I love Taylor Swift”, she says.

Tobin quirks her eyebrow but says nothing.

“So... Tobin... Do you ever talk about yourself with clients?”, the dark haired woman asks.

“No. I keep my private life private. Usually my clients respect that”.

“What if I wanted to know more about you?”, Alex challenges.

“Then you’re going to be left very disappointed, I’m afraid”, Tobin says and turns to look at Alex. “There are rules... and I won’t break any more for you”.

Alex nods. “I understand. I’m sorry, I won’t ask again”. She makes a left. “Oh, back at the penthouse you called me Miss Morgan... Can you maybe just call me Alex?”

“Sure”, Tobin says and turns to look out the window.

-

Tobin enjoys the open bar and the fancy canapés. She doesn’t enjoy the constant handshaking she has to do or Alex referring to her as ‘her friend’. She thinks she might see some of her other clients there, but they must not be the charitable type.

“Having fun?”, Alex leans into her and asks.

“It’s not that bad”. Tobin finishes her champagne and before she can even complain, a waiter is there to take her empty glass and replace it with a full one. “What exactly _is _your job?”, she asks.

Alex chuckles. “I work with charity organisations. I lobby, I raise funds, that sort of thing”.

“And for what charity is this event?”, Tobin asks, slightly slurring.

Alex gives a wry little smile. “Legalizing sex work”, she says and winks.

“Really?”, Tobin asks and looks around. “People care that much about sex workers’ rights?”

Alex nods. “Now come on; dance with me”.

Tobin shakes her head. “I can’t dance”.

Alex laughs. “Neither can I. We can look like fools together”.

Tobin stares into Alex’s blue eyes for a good few seconds. “One dance”.

-

Tobin hums along to the Sia song playing on the radio. “Have you ever seen her face?”, she asks.

“Who’s face? Sia? Yeah... on a talk show once”, Alex says, eyes fixed on the road.

“I have to re-remember to Google her face when I get home”, Tobin says, drawing on the window.

“Hey, Tobin, how much did drink?”, Alex asks.

“Too much, if I’m being honest”, the brunette says. “I don’t usually do that... But I am on vacay so...”

Alex turns the radio softer. “Where do you stay? I’ll put it in the GPS”.

Tobin gives her address, but then quickly turns to Alex. “You’re not a creepy stalker, right? Cos now you know where I live”.

Alex rolls her eyes. “I’m not a creepy stalker”.

“You just buy women, got it”, Tobin says and sniffs.

“I-I support sex workers by making use of their services. I don’t think that makes me weird or a bad person”, Alex says with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey, I’m not judging! I’m just saying... I find it strange why someone like you would need my services”.

“What do mean, someone like me?”, Alex questions.

Tobin shakes her head. “You look like a model, you’re charismatic, you’ve got money...”

“I’m not good with relationships. I’ve tried, but they’re not for me”. Alex makes a right. “This is just easier. I get what I want, you get what you want, no complications”.

Tobin nods. “Makes sense”. She turns the radio up again.

“What about you? Why are you a sex worker?”, Alex asks.

Tobin shrugs. “It’s what I’m good at. And I get a lot of job satisfaction”, she says with a chuckle. Alex can’t help but laugh along with her.

“Fuck! Arsenal played tonight.”, Tobin suddenly realises and shakes her head. “Can’t believe I missed it”, she says with a frown.

“Arsenal?”, Alex asks.

“My favourite soccer team”.

“Ah, okay. So you like soccer?”, Alex asks.

“Maybe... I don’t talk about myself, remember?” Tobin plays with her hair. “But yeah... I love soccer”.

They don’t talk for the rest of the ride back to Tobin’s condo. When the car finally stops, Alex turns to the brunette. “Is this it?”, she asks.

Tobin looks out of the window. “Yup. This is it”. She loosens her seatbelt. “Well, tonight was fun”.

“I remember telling you can get whatever you want”, Alex says. Tobin nods. “So what do you want?”

Tobin bites at her lower lip. “I want... to keep this outfit”.

Alex gives half a smile. “I was going to give it to you anyway. Anything else?”

Tobin leans closer to Alex and strokes the woman’s cheek with the back of her hand. “Nope”. She giggles and places a kiss on Alex’s nose. “G’night, Alex”.

Alex swallows deep. “Good night”.

**Part iii**

Alex wasn’t paying attention to what Megan was saying, so she just nodded at appropriate times. Her mind was somewhere else. On a beach somewhere, with a cocktail in one hand and Vogue in the other. Maybe she’s not alone, maybe there’s a tanned, toned, goofy-smiled girl with her.

“Are you even listening to me?”, Megan asks, snapping her fingers in front of Alex’s face.

“Yeah, yeah. Of course”. Alex takes a sip of her cappuccino. “You were talking about...about clothes?”

“Not even close”. Megan runs her hand through her pink hair. “What’s her name?”

“Wh-what? What are you talking about?”, Alex feigns confusion.

“I know that look in your eyes. You’ve been lesbian thirst trapped. So? What’s her name?”

Alex sighs. “She’s just a girl I know. I asked her to go to that sex work charity thing with me last month”. Alex shakes her head. “I’m trying to get with her”.

“Now we’re getting somewhere”, Megan taps her fingers against the table top. “How hot is she?”

Alex bites her lip. “Solid eight. Eight and a half if she wears more... masculine clothes”.

“Nice, my friend”, Megan says, dipping her biscotti into her coffee. “Where did you meet her?”

Alex takes a few seconds to come up with an answer. “I slid into her DM’s”. It wasn’t exactly a lie.

“Very millennial”, Megan notes. “So what do you want? To fuck her or make her a wifey?”

Alex chokes on her cappuccino. She wipes her mouth with a napkin. “I just want to sleep with her”, she says. And it’s not like she has any other choice with Tobin.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Text her, tell her your back in town”.

“I can’t. We have that business dinner with the French”.

“I can handle it on my own. Go and get it, man. I’ll tell them you weren’t feeling well”.

“Really?”, Alex asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Dude, I know the importance of getting laid by a hot girl. Plus if I do this for you, you’re gonna owe me and I might need you to do a similar solid for me at some point”. Megan beckons the waiter over. “Seriously, Al. Go ahead and text her”.

-

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _I’m back in town – come over_

Tobin is taken aback by the message, but she smiles despite her initial surprise.

** _Heathwave_17 _ ** _Can’t. I’ve got other places to be._

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _You can come after you’re done_

** _Heathwave_17 _ ** _I might finish late_

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _I don’t mind_

** _Heathwave_17 _ ** _It could be as late as 2 or 3_

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _I’ll be here_

-

Tobin checks herself out in the elevator. She went back home after her appointment to take a shower and change her outfit. She was wearing the white sneakers Alex got her, black jeans and a loose fitting black t-shirt. When the elevator opens, she immediately spots Alex. The woman was sitting on the sofa, typing on her laptop. She looks up and smiles at Tobin.

“Good evening”, Alex says and pats the empty space next to her. “Come sit”.

Tobin does as she is instructed. “How are you?”, she asks once she’s next to Alex.

“I’m okay. You?” She closes the laptop and puts it down on the table.

“I’m fine”, Tobin says and offers a small smile. “I told you I was going to be late”.

“And I told you I don’t mind”. Alex takes a sip from her water bottle. “How was your... appointment?”

“I can’t discuss my other clients with you”, Tobin dismisses.

Alex nods. “I get it. Sorry, I was just trying to... Nevermind. You want something to drink?”

“I’m good”, Tobin says and bounces her leg. “So what do you wanna do tonight?”

Alex sits back slightly and loosens the belt of her black silk robe. She lets it drop, revealing her nude body. “I want you to fuck me”. She smirks when she sees the shocked expression on Tobin’s face. “And afterwards I’ll return the favour”.

-

Alex throws her head back in ecstasy as Tobin’s tongue twirls around her most sensitive areas. And while her talented tongue is enough to send Alex into a tizz, Tobin also uses her fingers.

“Fuck, Tobin”, Alex breathes out. “I’m close”.

Tobin slows the motion of her fingers and pulls away slightly. Her lips are coated with Alex’s wetness and swipes her tongue across her lips. Then she dives back in, lapping all the juices before turning her attention back to Alex’s clit. The raven haired woman comes with a throaty yelp - body quivering underneath Tobin.

“That was... amazing”. Alex waits until Tobin is next to her. She leans over and kisses the brunette, tasting herself on Tobin’s lips. “Fuck, you got a lot of stamina”. Alex runs a hand lazily through her hair. “Three rounds? You’re a fucking beast”.

Tobin nods. “Told you – this is what I’m good at”.

Alex leans over and tucks a strand of Tobin’s hair behind her ear. “You’re so pretty”, she says dreamily.

“Thanks”, Tobin says and sits up. “But I have to go. It’s almost five”.

“Or you could stay... you haven’t slept at all tonight”, Alex says, still stroking Tobin’s hair.

“Alex, I don’t stay over. Ever”. She gets up from the bed and starts picking up her clothes.

“I’ll pay you double if you just take a nap. It doesn’t even have to be in this room. I have a guest room with her a really nice bed”. Alex sits up and watches as Tobin puts her panties and jeans. “I’d just feel a whole lot better if I knew you got some rest”.

Tobin mauls it over in head. She was very tired. She was also hungry and in need of a shower.

“I’m sorry. I can’t stay. I need to go, hop in a shower and eat something”.

“You can do all of those things here”. Alex gets out of bed, covering herself with one of the sheets. “Go take a shower and I’ll fix you some breakfast”.

“But I don’t –”

“Don’t be stubborn”. Alex points to the bathroom. “Go”.

-

When Tobin steps out of the shower she covers herself with one of Alex’s towels. She walks into the bedroom and sees Alex set out some clothes for her. Black Adidas sweats and a white t-shirt. She puts the clothes on and makes her way to the living room area. She finds Alex on the sofa, flipping through the channels.

“Come here. I made breakfast”, she lifts up the plate of pancakes so Tobin can see it.

Tobin pads her way over and sits next to Alex. She decides against using a knife and fork and just folds the pancake in half before stuffing her face with it.

“You want some more syrup?”, Alex asks with a smile on her face.

Tobin shakes her head. “I’m good”, she says with a mouth full of food.

“That’s not very attractive, you know”, Alex says with a chuckle.

“I’m not working right now”, Tobin retorts and bites into another pancake.

“Finish up and go to bed”, Alex says and gets up from the sofa. “I have an early morning meeting. I’ll be back by ten. I’ll take you home when I come back”.

Tobin wants to protest, but she just nods.

-

When Alex retruns from her meeting, she quietly makes her way to the guest room to check on Tobin. She was still sleeping, so Alex goes back to the living room and starts on her latest proposal for work. Half an hour later Tobin emerges from the bedroom. She plops down on the sofa across from Alex.

“How’s you sleep?”, Alex asks, not looking up from the laptop.

Tobin stretches. “It was alright”.

“Wanna get food?”, Alex asks, putting her laptop down.

“I wanna go home”, Tobin says and crosses her arms. “Allie’s probably worried about me”.

Alex pulls her face in a frown. “Your girlfriend?”.

“No. She’s my best friend, roommate and colleague”.

Alex gives a nod. “Well, go grab your stuff so we can go”.

-

The ride to Tobin’s is quiet. The radio was on and playing softly. Alex keeps her eyes focused on the road Tobin is busy on her phone.

“I’m leaving again. Tonight. I’m gonna be in New York for a few weeks”. Alex looks to Tobin to gauge her reaction, but she has none.

“I’m also travelling this week”, the brunette says casually.

“Really? Where to?”, Alex probes.

“I can’t tell you”. Tobin plays with the hem of her shirt. “It’s for work”.

Alex sighs audibly. “I’ll message you when I’m back in L.A. Then maybe we can have a repeat of last night”.

“Yeah... maybe”.

**Part iv**

Tobin assesses the damage in the mirror of the hotel bathroom. He hadn’t meant to, but her client elbowed her face and now her eye was starting to swell up. The skin around it had started discolouring, too.

“Hey... I brought ice”, he says and hands Tobin a blue ice pack. “I’m really sorry”, he offers sincerely.

Tobin holds the ice pack against her eye. “It’s okay, it was an accident”. She smiles and sets the pack down. “Do you still wanna get off?”, she asks, snaking her arms around his neck and kissing him along his jaw.

“Definitely”, he whispers.

“Then come on, daddy”. Tobin jumps into his arms. “Let’s continue”.

-

When Tobin comes back from the beach, she notices all the notifications she had from her Instagram. She knew this would happen. She decided to shut down her site while nursing her eye and naturally everyone flocked over to her professional account to reach her.

She scrolled through the messages of clients asking where she was and why her site couldn’t be reached. Then she spots Alex’s handle. She had sent three messages.

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _Hey. Are you okay? Why is your site closed?_

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _It’s been two days..._

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _Tobin?_

Tobin’s mouth quirks up in a smile.

** _Heathwave_17 _ ** _I’m fine. Just taking a break_

When she doesn’t immediately get a response, she decides to hop in a shower and get ready for the day. After the shower, a breakfast smoothie and an hour of _Teen Titans Go_, Tobin checks her messages again.

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _I was worried about you_

** _Heathwave_17 _ ** _Stop worrying_

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _Can we hang out today?_

** _Heathwave_17 _ ** _I’m not available_

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _I’m only in town for one night... please?_

** _Heathwave_17 _ ** _Is nine’o clock okay?_

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _Perfect._

-

Tobin stood in the elevator, feeling slightly nervous for some reason. She was wearing the sneakers Alex gave her, blue jeans and a white v-neck shirt. She figured Alex her in clothes like that. Her hair was washed and smelled nice, but what was most important was that it covered half her face so the black eye would be less visible. She also put on some concealer.

When the elevator doors open, she sees Alex by the bar, busy pouring drinks. She walks over, awkwardly swinging her arms back and forth.

“Hey Alex”, she says casually and sits on one of the stools.

“Hey. I thought you might like a little welcome drink so...” Alex looks up and smiles at Tobin. “I’m fixing you my special potion”, she places the glass in front of the brunette. “Gin, lemonade, lime juice and vodka”.

“Yikes”, Tobin says and takes a sip. “Fuck, this is actually really good”.

Alex is about to take a sip as well, but instead she leans over the counter top and reaches out move Tobin’s hair from her face.

“Alex, don’t”, Tobin weakly protests.

“What happened?”, Alex asks sternly as she inspects Tobin’s black eye.

“It was an accident”.

The raven haired woman steps from behind the counter. She tilts Tobin’s head upwards. “Was it one of your clients?”

“Yeah, but he didn’t mean it. His elbow hit me while we were... Seriously, it’s not a big deal”. Tobin pushes Alex away. “Never said this job didn’t come with safety hazards”, she jokes and takes another sip from the drink.

Alex takes her glass and walks over to the sofa. Tobin isn’t sure if she’s suppose to join the other woman, but she follows and goes to sit down next to Alex.

“How was New York?”, Tobin asks, rubbing Alex’s shoulder.

“It was fine”, the dark haired woman says dismissively.

“What’s wrong? Why are you upset?”, Tobin asks, placing a hand on Alex’s thigh.

Alex just shoots her a wicked look.

“Oh come on, Alex. I came all this way for you. If this is because I have a black eye, I’m sorry... but you wanted me to come. My site was off because I didn’t want any of my clients to see me like this”. She slumps down on the sofa and drinks half of the cocktail.

“I don’t like thinking of you with other... people. That black eye is a reminder that you’re... never really safe”.

“I knew the risks going into this, Alex. And like I said, it was an accident”.

Alex turns to face Tobin. “Does it hurt?”

Tobin gives a lopsided smile. “Nah... it’s not that bad”. She draws circles on Alex’s back. “Do you still wanna do me?”, she asks.

Alex shrugs. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do with you, Tobin”. She leans across and gives Tobin a deep and long kiss. She missed her – this kiss was evidence of that. After she pulls away she smiles. “Let’s go get something to eat”, she suggests.

“Can we get pizza?”, Tobin asks cheerily.

“Of course”, Alex replies with a smile.

-

Alex lives just a block away from a really nice pizzeria and the two women decide to order a cheesy pizza and a bottle of red wine.

“So are you gonna tell me about New York or not?”, Tobin asks before taking a bite.

Alex first takes a sip of wine. “It was alright. My business partner and I had to go to a lot of boring meetings, but we managed to get some big companies on board”. She pours more wine into both their glasses. “We’re trying to fund an HIV research project in South Africa”.

“That’s so cool – like, the stuff you do. It really helps people”, Tobin says. “You’re like...a real life superhero”.

Alex can’t help but blush. “I’m not really”.

Tobin shakes her head in the negative. “You’re Wonder Woman. Gal Gadot ,but hotter”.

Alex stifles a laugh. “Are you only saying that because I’m paying you?”, she asks and takes another sip of wine.

“Yes”, Tobin answers and laughs when she sees Alex’s smile disappear from her face. “I’m also trying to make you feel better. That’s a big part of my job... In a lot of ways I’m like a therapist”.

Alex rolls her eyes and eats from her slice of pizza. After a few minutes of silence, she clears her throat. Tobin looks directly at her.

“What’s up? You wanna go?”, the brunette asks.

“No... I just... I wanted to propose something, but I don’t know if you’ll say yes”. Alex finishes the contents of her glass.

“It would depend on what you’re proposing”, Tobin says and crosses her arms on the table.

“I’m going away on a trip and I want you to come with me”, Alex says coolly.

Tobin gives a slow nod. “Why should I go with?”

“Because I want a travel companion”, Alex says and bites at her lip. “And because I want to have sex with you”.

“Where are you going?”, Tobin asks, leaning forward and staring straight into Alex’s eyes.

“England. London”, Alex smiles and reaches into her back pocket. “And I thought while we’re there... in North London...”, she places the two tickets on the table. “we could see Arsenal play”.

Tobin’s eyes widen at the sight of the tickets. “Wait... are you serious?”

Alex gives a triumphant nod. “These are very good seats – I made sure. I mean, I’d hate to return these now... or sell them on the cheap... or go on my own”.

Tobin looks down at the tickets, then at Alex’s smiling face, then back down to the tickets. “How long will you be there? In England?”

“A week. Leave next Sunday, fly back the following Sunday”.

“And you’ll be going to lots of meetings and business dinners while I do what?”

“You can see the sights or go shopping. I won’t always be busy – I’ll be able to spend all the afternoons with you”. Alex takes a sip from her glass. “I’ll have business dinners most evenings, but I’ll spend all my late nights with you”.

Tobin scratches the back of her neck. “How much am I gonna get paid for this?”, she asks.

“How does $4000 sound?”

Tobin raises an eyebrow. She could make that in three appointments with the right clients, but it was still a tempting offer. The Arsenal tickets and a free trip to London were too good to turn down. “Okay... I’ll go with you”.

Alex’s eyebrows quirk up in surprise. “Yeah?”

“A week in England doesn’t sound too bad. Plus with that kinda money I could get myself a new board”.

“Board?”, Alex asks.

Tobin shakes her head. “Private life – don’t ask”.

-

Alex doesn’t know why, but someone the sex is even better that night. Tobin makes her come three times. Now she watches as the slightly hunched brunette puts her panties and jeans back on. She has to jump into the tight jeans, causing her breasts to wiggle a little. Alex licks her lips at the thought of Tobin’s nipples in her mouth just a few minutes ago.

“Do you do strip teases?”, Alex asks, covering herself with one of the sheets.

“No one’s ever asked me to, but I probably could. I’m not a good dancer though, I’d look like a three-legged giraffe trying to dance and simultaneously take off my clothes”. She puts on her bra next and then her shirt.

“Seriously though... tell me about the board you want to buy. Is it a skateboard? A surfboard?”

“You know the rules, Alex. I don’t discuss my personal life with clients”. She runs her hand through her hair.

“Just tell me this one thing and then you never have to tell me anything else ever again”, Alex suggests. She smiles sweetly, hoping it will persuade Tobin.

“Okay, jeez... I surf sometimes. I was semi-pro for a while but then I stopped”.

“Why did you stop?”

“Can’t tell you”.

“Please?”

“My Uber’s outside... I gotta go”, Tobin says and holds up a peace sign. “I’ll be waiting for you in the DMs”, she says and gives Alex a wink.

“Be safe!”, Alex calls out after her, but there is no response.

**Part v**

Alex told Tobin what kind of clothes to pack. It threw the brunette off guard at first, but then she remembered that Alex was still a client, even though she sometimes treated her differently. Alex wanted her to pack what she would normally wear. She also told her that all her underwear had to be black lace.

“And you’re sure she’s legit? She’s not gonna do anything weird?”, Allie asks as she hugs Tobin goodbye.

“She’s harmless... and even if she wasn’t, I gave you all her details. If anything happens – she’s the prime suspect”. Tobin gives her best friend a kiss on the cheek. “But nothing’s gonna happen because she’s a baby deer. I swear, she basically cries every time she comes”.

Allie laughs and shoves Tobin gently. “Get out of here, your girlfriend is waiting”.

“She is not my girlfriend”. Tobin gives Allie another kiss on the cheek. “Be safe, okay?”

“I will – love ya, Tobs”.

Tobin picks up her carry-on and walks towards the car. She opens the door and slides in next to Alex in the backseat. “Sorry about that – just had to say bye to my best bitch”.

“That’s fine”, Alex says, a faint smile ghosting her lips.

The Uber driver starts the car.

“Did you pack as I instructed?”, Alex asks casually whilst looking through her emails on her phone.

“I did”.

“I’ve been reading up on Arsenal Football Club”, Alex begins. She types out a response to an email. “They haven’t been playing well these last few seasons”.

Tobin shrugs. “They’ve been inconsistent. That’s never good in the Premier League”.

“I hope when we go they win. Wouldn’t it be crappy if they lost?”

“I don’t really care. I just can’t wait to see them play”.

-

Tobin has flown business class before. Her clients came from all walks of life, but the majority of them had a lot of money. She had become accustomed the finer things in life – but flying with Alex Morgan was different.

She didn’t feel like arm candy. She didn’t get any of the nasty glares she normally got from the air hostesses when she was with an older man, having to laugh at his crude jokes. It was just different with Alex. She felt like an equal even though she knew she wasn’t.

“Are you okay?”, Alex asks as she takes her earphones out.

“Yeah... I was just thinking is all”.

Alex nudges Tobin with her shoulder. “Thinking about?”, she asks teasingly.

Tobin rolls her eyes. “Not _that_”, she shouts in a whisper. “I’m thinking about other things – normal things”.

Alex smiles. “Normal things like?”, she places her hand gently on Tobin’s thigh.

Tobin shoots Alex and annoyed look. “Can’t say – they’re my private and personal thoughts. If I told you then they wouldn’t be private and personal anymore”.

Alex nods. “Then don’t tell me – I’ll guess”. She leans in closer and places a kiss on Tobin’s cheek. “Are you thinking about how much you’re gonna miss your friend?”

Tobin shakes her head.

“Are you thinking about all the tea and crumpets you’re gonna have in England?”

“You’ll never guess right”, Tobin says and crosses her arms. “I’m like, the most enigmatic person ever”.

Alex stifles a laugh. “You’re not that hard to figure out, Tobin”.

“Oh really?”, the brunette worries her lip between her teeth before saying, “You don’t even know my real name”.

Alex tilts her head to the side a bit. “Yes I do. Tobin Heath? Isn’t it?”

“You think I would use my real name in the line of work I’m in?”, Tobin hits back and gives a wicked grin.

Alex’s eyes give away how taken aback she is. She shifts back into her own seat.

“What’s the matter Alex? Cat got your tongue?”, Tobin teases as she reinserts her earphones.

“You’re messing with me, right?”, Alex asks.

“Of course”, Tobin says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Why were you so worried?”

Alex gestures vaguely. “I wasn’t worried... I just... Nevermind, it doesn’t matter”.

Tobin nods and goes back to listening to watching a movie.

-

“We’re gonna have breakfast with my friend Megan tomorrow ”, Alex says after she’s poured herself and Tobin whiskey. She goes to sit on the black sofa. “She doesn’t know you’re a sex worker – I told her you were a girl I see from time to time”.

Tobin nods. “That sounds like sex worker to me”, she says and takes a sip of the liquor.

“No, not like that. I meant...” Alex isn’t sure what she meant. She just told Megan she casually hooks up with Tobin from time to time. As if they were friends with benefits. “I told her we have casual sex and that we’re not dating. That’s not exactly untrue”.

Tobin finishes her drink. “Why didn’t you just tell her the truth?”

“Because the truth is complicated”

“It really isn’t”. Tobin sits down next to Alex. “You pay me and I have sex with you. What’s complicated about that explanation?”

Alex shakes her head in the negative. “It’s just better if she doesn’t know”.

“Why? Is she a narc? An asshole?”

“No... she’s... she’d just tease me a lot. She thinks she’s funny – she isn’t”. Alex takes another sip. “But she won’t rat you out or anything. She’s cool”.

“Sounds like an interesting lady”, Tobin notes. “I’m gonna go take a bath”.

Alex nods. “And since it’s we’re both drained from the flight and the cab ride here, I think we should maybe not have sex tonight”.

“I get paid either way”, Tobin says with a shrug. She walks over to towards the bathroom, turns and looks over her shoulder and says, “I still would have done it if you wanted to though”.

-

Tobin lays on her back. Then on her side. Then she switches sides. She settles on her back again, only to shift over on her side.

“What the hell, Tobin?”, Alex asks sleepily. She pulls the duvet closer to her chest. “What’s wrong?”

Tobin sighs. “It’s weird sleeping next to someone. Why didn’t you get a room with two beds?”

“Because we’re not at summer camp?”, Alex yawns. “I honestly didn’t think you’d have such an issue with sharing a bed”.

Tobin shifts to her left side again, dragging the covers off of Alex.

“Seriously?! I’m trying to get some rest here”, Alex says with a slightly raised voice. She grabs the covers back to her side. “Please just pick a side and stick to it”, she begs as she lays her head back down on the pillow.

Tobin mumbles underneath her breath, but settles on laying right side, looking at the back of Alex’s head. “Alex?”, she all but whispers.

“Yesss, Tobin?”, Alex hisses.

“Can I move one more time?”

This time Alex is the one to turn. She faces Tobin as she sits up in the bed. “We just spent an hour in traffic after eleven hours on a plane. All I want to do is sleep. That’s it. If you’re telling me right now, that you cannot make it through the night without tossing and turning a million times, I’m just gonna go sleep over there on the couch”. The dark haired woman takes a deep breath. “So? Is that what you’re telling me?”

“I’m... fuck, I’m sorry, okay? I just haven’t shared a bed with anyone in this context for a long time”.

Alex wipes the sleep from her eyes. “What about a girlfriend or boyfriend?”, she asks, anger having subsided.

“My last girlfriend was six years ago”, Tobin admits. She awkwardly taps her fingertips against the duvet.

Alex’s face goes soft and she moves closer to Tobin. “What if I held you? That way you don’t have to shift around as much and we’d both get enough of the covers?”

Tobin raises an eyebrow. “You mean like...cuddle?”

“I can hold you in place”, Alex suggests nonchalantly. “Less rolling around. Plus, it’ll keep us warm”.

“Well aren’t you smooth?”, Tobin says with a smile and tucks some of Alex’s hair behind her ear.

For a brief second she forgets what she is and what Alex is to her. The gesture feels so intimate – so out of place. She quickly pulls her hand back, but she’s too late. Alex already caught on. She knows Tobin did something she shouldn’t have – knows this was different to all the other times Tobin has touched her. Alex stares down at Tobin’s lips. She leans in and they’re about to kiss, but the brunette retreats.

“If you think cuddling is gonna help then maybe we should try it”, Tobin says and snuggles up closer to Alex. The dark haired woman works her one arm underneath Tobin’s torso and drapes the other arm over her flat stomach.

“Is this good?”, Alex asks, voice even raspier than usual.

“Yeah... It’s good”, Tobin says softly.

-

Tobin wakes up in Alex’s arms. The other woman was still fast asleep,so she settles herself again and closes her eyes, trying to doze off again.

After twenty or so minutes, Tobin is woken up by Alex’s body shifting next to hers. She turns over and sees Alex trying to make her way out of bed.

“Hey”, she all but whispers.

“Shit, did I wake you? I was trying hard not to, I’m sorry”, Alex says and pulls an apologetic face.

Tobin chuckles. “It’s fine. I was gonna get up anyway”.

“I’m gonna use the bathroom and then hop in the shower... wanna join me?”, Alex asks.

Tobin runs her hand through her messy bedhair. “Yeah – sure”.

Alex gives a fleeting smile. “We have to be quick though, cos we’re meeting Megan for breakfast at eight”.

Tobin reaches for her phone to check the time. It was six-thirty. “We have enough time”, she says and falls back into bed.

-

“So do I get like, a cool backstory?”, Tobin asks as they walk to the cafe where they’re supposed to meet Alex’s friend and partner.

“What do you mean?”, Alex asks.

“Since your friend doesn’t know I’m a sex worker... Do I get to have a cool fake job?”

Alex glances over at Tobin with an exasperated look on her face. “I told her you’re a semi-pro surfer and you’re one of those rich kids of Malibu. So that would explain why you don’t have a real job and why you can just jet off with me whenever you want”.

“Smart”.

“Just... be yourself. She’s great – she won’t ask a lot of questions”.

Tobin smirks. “If she’s so great, why aren’t you dating her?”

“What makes you think she’s into women?”, Alex asks.

“Well”, Tobin leans in closer to Alex. “If that’s her over there, I can bet a thousand bucks she’s into women”. Tobin winks and nods in the direction where Megan is sitting, busy tying on her Macbook.

“Shut up”, Alex says with a smile.

“Hey, right on time”, Megan says and closes her laptop. “Good morning”. She gets up to hug Alex, then hold a hand out towards Tobin. The brunette shakes it duly. “Megan Rapinoe, nice to meet you”.

“Tobin Heath... and likewise”, Tobin says. She sits down next to Alex.

“D’you have a nice flight?”, the pink haired woman asks.

“It was alright”, Alex notes and starts going through the menu. “What do you guys feel like having?”, she asks.

“God, I would kill for an eggs Benedict right now”, Megan says. “But, I’m back on my veganism bullshit”.

“Again? Really?”, Alex asks, still looking through the menu.

“Yeah... you know me – I can never stick to one diet”. Megan drinks some coffee. “So Tobin, Alex tells me you’re a surfer?”

Tobin nods. “Yeah... I surf”.

Megan smirks. “You know, I asked Al here how hot you were and she was totally lying to me. You’re way hotter than an eight”.

Tobin looks to Alex, who was busy giving Megan daggers. “That does sound like Alex, always underselling me”, Tobin jokes and gives Alex a peck on the cheek to calm her down.

“And that’s not what I said. I said solid eight. And eight and a half is she wears outfits like these”, the dark haired woman adds, looking over at Tobin, who was smiling from ear to ear.

They all order breakfast and have a casual conversation while waiting for their food. Alex and Megan mostly talk about work, but sometimes include Tobin in the conversation by asking her what she makes of their ideas or what her thoughts were on some of the causes they raise money for.

“What I don’t get is how you guys make your money”, Tobin asks and takes a bite of her toast.

Megan laughs. “Well, we get paid by our bosses. And they get paid by our sponsors. Some months are slow... when we don’t pull any new clients, we don’t get paid either. Other times we bring in a lot of clients and the commissions are nice. It’s a real gamble though”.

Tobin nods. “I get it”, she says knowingly.

“But these days we’re doing alright, aren’t we Al?”

“Yeah, we are”, Alex notes absentmindedly.

“So what are you gonna do after this, Tobin? Alex and I have a string of meetings we have to get to”. Megan drinks the last of her third cup of coffee.

“I’m not sure... I definitely wanna take some cool pictures so that I can make my best friend jealous”, Tobin chuckles. “And maybe I’ll go sneaker shopping”.

“That sounds fun”, Megan says with a sigh. “But don’t worry. By ten o clock tonight, this one is all yours” she says gesturing to Alex.

“Just make sure she has enough stamina left for me by the end of the night”, Tobin jokes and smirks when she sees how red Alex was turning.

-

“Is it cold?”

“It’s England, Allie, it’s always cold”.

“And what’s Alex like? She treating you well?”

Tobin chuckles and clears her throat. “Yes mom, she’s been the perfect lady. She hasn’t tried anything nasty with me”, she says in a terrible Southern accent.

“I’m serious, you little shit! How has she been?”

Tobin shrugs audibly. “She’s been good. We had shower sex this morning and then we went out for breakfast. I got to meet her best friend and work partner. It was fun”.

“But now you’re alone in a hotel room?”

“Well, that’s not really Alex’s fault. We both knew she had to work on this trip. She just wanted company and honestly, I think that’s all she really wants”. Tobin takes a sip of whiskey. “She’s like a little baby duck in a lot of ways. I think she needs someone to nurture her”.

“And you’re that someone?”, Allie questions.

“No... Well, right now I am. Sometimes I feel like I’m her practice girlfriend – someone she does all these things with to see what it would be like if she went out and got a real girlfriend. That’s why she asks me to be her date to things and to travel with her”.

“Well, that may be true or...” Allie sighs. “Or she might really like you, Tobin. What if Alex is in love with you?”

Tobin stifles a laugh and shakes her head even though she knows Allie can’t see her. “She’s not in love with me. She doesn’t even know me. If she has any feelings towards me they’re based on lust and not love”.

“I’m just saying – she’s introducing you to her friends, she’s giving you thoughtful gifts... It just seems like she cares about you a lot. Maybe too much”.

“Okay, would you stop freaking me out? Alex is not in love with me! Listen, she’s probably on her way back – I’ll call you again tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, love ya, T”.

“Love you, too”.

Tobin hangs up and goes to the bathroom. She washes her face and applies night cream. Then she goes and pours herself another drink. She turns on soft music and waits for Alex on the sofa. After half an hour and no sign of Alex, she checks her phone and finds a message.

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _Can’t believe I don’t have your real number... anyway, we ended up in Dorset (another county) and it’s too late to drive back. I’ll be back in London tmrw. Bed’s all yours. Sleep tight and sorry x_

Tobin feels a weird sensation in her chest, but decides it’s the whiskey. She goes to bed and spends a good hour rolling around, unable to sleep.

-

Tobin wakes up early the next morning and takes a long shower, remembering her shower from the day before and how Alex slammed her against the wall and trailed her wet body with kisses.

Tobin gets dressed and decides to wander the streets, looking for a place to get breakfast. She settles on a busy cafe and orders a coffee while staring out the window at the people walking by. She checks her phone but there’s no news from Alex. For some reason Tobin’s upset – she expected a message from Alex at least. Now she’s literally on her own in a strange city and she just can’t shake the feeling of rejection.

Half an hour later Tobin’s back in the hotel room, checking through her Instagram notifications. A few clients have asked where she is and why she was unavailable. She’s just about to hit ‘back’, when a new message pops up.

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _On my way, will probably be there in an hour_

The brunette rolls her eyes and decides against messaging back. She watches _Sky News_ and dozes off after a few minutes.

Almost an hour later, Alex unlocks the door and to her surprise, finds Tobin sleeping on the couch. She smiles at the slumbering woman, walks to the bed and throws one of the blankets over Tobin. Alex then goes to take a shower and then climbs into bed.

Tobin is woken up by the creaking of the bed. She lifts her head and sees Alex. “You’re back”, she says, but it almost sounds like a question.

“Didn’t you get my message? I said I’d be here in an hour”. Alex uses a band to tie her hair. “I didn’t think you’d be sleeping when I got here”.

Tobin sits up, holding the blanket close to her chest. “I woke up really early”.

“You could come to bed...”, Alex says and perks up at the mere thought of it.

Tobin gives a nod.

“A little more enthusiasm would be nice”, Alex jokes and removes the covers so Tobin can get into bed.

“Sorry”, Tobin mumbles as she gets in the bed. “I can’t believe you left me alone on like, our first night here”.

Alex raises an eyebrow and turns to face Tobin. “Are you upset ‘cos I didn’t come home last night?”, she asks.

Tobin shrugs. “It was a pretty dick move”.

“It just happened. Fuck, it was work. I didn’t leave you here to go party”. Alex pinches the bridge of her nose. “But I am sorry... I didn’t mean to upset you”. She puts her arm around Tobin’s shoulder. “Are we okay?”

“Yeah... sorry”, Tobin says and shakes her head. “I was overreacting”. She leans in and kisses Alex softly. “I promise I’ll be good from now on”. She captures Alex’s lips again, this time pulling the raven haired woman closer by the collar shirt. “I wanna be a good girl for you”.

Alex hums and keeps kissing Tobin. She pulls Tobin down onto the bed and makes quick work of straddling her. “You wanna be a good girl? You wanna be _my_ good girl?” Alex presses soft kisses against Tobin’s forehead.

“Yes. I wanna be your good girl, Alex”. Tobin lifts Alex’s nightshirt, wordlessly asking her to take it off. Alex obliges and soon she’s naked from the waist up and Tobin can’t help but enjoy the view.

Alex takes Tobin’s hand in hers and puts it on her chest. Tobin’s hand skilfully kneads Alex’s breast. Alex leans down again to kiss Tobin. The brunette reaches down and takes her own shirt off. She’s thankful that the bra hooks in front and she quickly gets rid of that, as well.

Alex makes Tobin come three times. She kisses her way up to Tobin’s flat stomach once she’s done between her legs. She settles next to Tobin. “That was nice, right?”

Tobin hums in agreement.

“How would you rate me? In bed, I mean”, Alex asks and places a soft peck on Tobin’s clavicle.

“Hmm”, Tobin closes her eyes and worries her bottom lip in between her teeth. “I’d say... a solid eight”. She opens her eyes and glances over at Alex. “Since that’s what you gave me”.

“Can we just forget I said that? I didn’t mean it like that anyway”. She kisses Tobin’s neck.

“It’s okay, Alex. I know I’m not like, beautiful”. Tobin gives a lopsided smile.

Alex frowns and pulls Tobin closer to her. “Are you kidding? Tobin, you’re so fucking pretty... You’ve got a smile that can light up any room”. She kisses Tobin on the cheek. “Your body is banging and...” she gives Tobin another kiss on the cheek. “...when I look into your eyes”, she pauses, “It’s like you’re the only thing that could ever matter to me”.

Tobin swallows down the lump that had formed in her throat. “Alex I...”

“I know, I know”. Alex smiles and rolls away from Tobin. “I’m just your client – don’t worry. I didn’t catch feelings”, she says with a chuckle.

-

“How’s Tobin?”, Megan asks as she and Alex climbs the spiral staircase. They were on their way to meet with a potential benefactor whose office was situated in West London’s swanky Chelsea.

“She’s fine. Why?”, Alex asks and looks over to her pink haired friend.

“I was just asking!”, Megan says and raises her hands in defence. “I like her – I think she’s cute”. The older woman chuckles. “But don’t worry – it’s pretty obvious you’re in love with her. I won’t steal your girl”.

Alex scoffs. “I am not in love with Tobin. We’re just having fun”. She doesn’t know if she’s trying to convince Megan or herself.

“Well, I’ve known you for three years and I’ve never seen you like this”.

“Like what?”

“Oh come on, Alex. You’re always smiling and humming. And I swear the other day in that meeting, you were scribbling Tobin’s name in your notebook like a fucking love struck tween”.

Alex rolls her eyes. “None of that is true. What I have with Tobin is fun and all, but there’s definitely an expiration date to it”.

-

Tobin nervously shifts around in her seat as the Premier League anthem plays over the PA system.

“Are you okay? Are you cold?”, Alex asks as she looks over to the woman next to her.

“No, I’m just excited. I can’t believe I’m actually inside the Emirates right now”. She rubs her hands together. “It is kinda chilly though”.

“I told you to wear something over that shirt”, Alex notes offhandedly.

“I had to wear my Arsenal jersey – I’m literally at a game”. Tobin takes out her phone and takes a selfie. She glances over at Alex. “Come closer, I wanna take a photo”.

Her words render Alex speechless for a good few seconds. She slowly leans in and smiles as Tobin takes a selfie of them.

“This is a nice picture”, Tobin comments and gives a broad smile. “Oeh, kick-off!”, she says and clasps her hands together.

Alex tries her best to focus on the game, but more often than not she just looks over and watches Tobin. Watching her watch soccer was incredibly entertaining and at the same time, informative. During the ninety-three minutes Alex learned that Tobin was a total soccer geek, that she bounced her leg when she was nervous, that she knew quite a few vulgar words to yell out at a referee and that she was a lousy winner.

“We totally crushed those losers today. I knew Emery would get it right this season. Invincibles 2.0, baby!”, Tobin said as they got into their cab.

The driver was an Arsenal fan, too and he and Tobin spoke about the game as they drove. Eventually they get out of the cab and walk through the doors of their hotel.

“Did you have fun?”, Alex asks as they ride the elevator to their floor.

“It was awesome”, Tobin says and smiles at Alex. “Thank you”.

“I had fun, too”, Alex admits. “I think I maybe like soccer now”. She throws an arm around Tobin’s shoulder.

Tobin leans across and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “As long as you support the Gunners, we’re cool”, Tobin says with a grin.

Alex nods, but can’t help thinking about the little, uncharacteristic peck Tobin gave her.

-

Alex shifts into bed, propping her head up and her palm and looking over at the tan woman next to her. “It’s our last night in London”, she says, a smile adorning her already beautiful features.

“I know”, Tobin says coolly. “It’s been great”.

“I’m glad you came with. I usually hate business trips, but it was nice having you here”. Alex uses her free hand to play with a lock of Tobin’s hair.

Tobin grabs hold of Alex hand and locks their fingers together. “You’re a really good person, Alex”, she says earnestly.

Alex’s blue eyes light up and she leans in closer. “You are, too”.

They have sex after that. But it’s different – tender; loving almost. Tobin trails her fingers down Alex’s lower back as the dark haired woman straddles her face. Alex arches her back slightly so Tobin has more access, more places for tongue to explore.

“Good god”, Alex hisses. She grabs a handful of Tobin’s hair as she comes, riding out her climax slowly. Alex shifts her naked body down until her legs are wrapped around Tobin’s waist. Her breathing’s heavy, but she smiles as she looks down at the other woman. “That was amazing, Tobey”.

Tobin’s too exhausted to admonish Alex about the use of a nickname, so she just raises her eyebrow. She gently smacks Alex’s thigh. “Get off me, you’re heavy”.

Alex gasps, but laughs and rolls off of Tobin. “Come be my little spoon”, Alex suggests and lifts her arm so Tobin can cuddle closer. She expects a different reaction than the one she gets. Tobin wordlessly gets closer and her warm back settles down against Alex. Alex puts her arm around Tobin’s frame and they soon fall asleep.

**Part vi**

Tobin and Allie were lounging by the pool, each with a drink in the hand.

“God, this is why I love California – it’s mid-September and we can still have pool parties”, Allie notes and takes a sip of her Long Island Ice Tea.

“It’s not really a party. It’s just us”, Tobin says and scrolls through her private Instagram.

“Someone’s being bitchy”, Allie says and lifts her sunglass to look at Tobin. “What’s up?”, she asks.

Tobin shrugs and keeps looking at pictures. “Nothing. I’m one hundo, just chill and drink your cocktail”.

Allie sits up and crosses her arms. “Clearly something’s up with you, Tobs. You’ve been in a weird mood all morning”. She grabs Tobin’s phone from her hands.

“Hey! I was using that”, Tobin calls out and tries to get her phone back.

“Why are you stalking Alex Morgan’s account?”, Allie asks and tosses the phone back to its owner.

Tobin catches it neatly with one hand. “I wasn’t stalking her...”

“You so were!”

Tobin scoffs, but then relents. “I haven’t heard from her in a while and I just wanted to make sure she’s okay”.

Allie smirks. “Do you do that with all your clients?”, she asks patronisingly.

Tobin goes back to lying on her pool chair.

“Are you not even gonna answer me?”

The brunette looks over to the blonde. “I can’t discuss my clients with you”, she says and shifts her sunglass from her head back onto her eyes.

“Tobin, are you... do you have feelings for Alex?”, Allie asks, poking Tobin in the side with her toe.

“Fuck no! I don’t have feelings for her”, Tobin says quickly. Maybe too quickly, and Allie just smiles.

“Kinda seems like you do”. Allie stretches her arms. “You’re here pining over her like a lovesick puppy”.

Tobin rolls her eyes. “You’re laying it on way too thick. I was literally just checking to see how she’s doing. She hasn’t messaged me in like, three weeks and I was just concerned, that’s all”.

Allie stands up and dips into the pool. “Riiight”, she says from the water.

“I mean, I get that she’s busy and all that, but it’s not like her to just go completely awol”. Tobin takes a sip of her drink – white rum, lemonade, vodka and a splash of lime juice. “And obviously I don’t want to message her ‘cos that’s against our protocol, but like...” the brunette sighs, “I guess I kinda miss her”.

Allie is at the far end of the pool and isn’t listening to Tobin anymore.

“I just wanna know how she’s doing, ya know? If she’s getting enough sleep, if she’s eating. She’s always so busy and sometimes I have to remind her to eat a damn granola bar or something”. Tobin smiles to herself. “I just wanna hear her stupid, raspy voice”.

“Yep”, Allie says as she swims back towards Tobin. “You don’t have feelings for her at all”.

-

Alex found it hard to keep up with Christen – the shorter woman was an incredibly fast jogger.

“Try to keep up, Morgan”, she says as she looks over her shoulder.

“Fuck, I’m really out of shape”, Alex said breathlessly. She was thankful when Christen stopped so she could catch up. “You’re really fast”, Alex says once she’s next to Christen.

“And you’re unfit. But don’t worry – we’ll work on that”. She drinks from her water bottle and offers it to Alex, who gratefully accepts.

“This place is so beautiful”, Alex says after drinking some water. She rests her hands on her hips and takes in the scenery.

“It’s gorgeous”, Christen agrees. “Croatia literally has the best coastline in the world”.

Alex looks over at the woman standing next to her and throws an arm around her shoulder. “Not that I don’t miss Megan, but I’m really glad to be here with someone who can appreciate this place with me”.

Christen rests her head against Alex’s shoulder. “What can I say? I appreciate beautiful things”, she says and glances up at Alex.

They decide to head back to the resort, where they take showers and get dressed for dinner.

“You look very pretty”, Alex says when Christen walks out of her bedroom, dressed in a tight-fitting, long sleeved olive dress.

“As do you”, Christen says and offers her hand to Alex, who takes it with a smile.

-

Dinner with a potential benefactor went well and Alex and Christen decide to celebrate by opening a bottle of red wine and snuggling up on the sofa in their suite.

“So tell me, how is it possible that you’re still single?”, Alex asks after a few glasses of wine.

Christen contemplates for a few seconds, looking down at her fingernails. She gives Alex half a smile when she looks up again. “I’m bad at love”.

Alex nods in understanding. “Same. I can’t do relationships”. She empties the wine bottle into her glass. “It never lasts”, she adds in a bitter tone.

Christen sighs longingly. “So I gave up on trying. I’m just focused on my work and my dogs”. She drinks the last of her wine.

Alex bites her lip. “I almost...”, she laughs at the thought. “I almost fell in love recently”, she says and finishes her glass of red.

Christen chuckles. “What happened?”, she asks, playfully tugging on the hem of Alex’s shirt.

“She was an...escort. I don’t know what to tell you”, Alex says and shakes her head. “I hadn’t been that happy in a really long time. She was great. She made me laugh, she introduced me to new things”. Alex lets out a sardonic laugh. “And the worst part was that I thought she liked me back. She obviously didn’t. I was just another client to her. I had to accept that”.

“Wow, Alex. I’m... sorry. Sorry you had to go through that”. She pulls the taller woman in for a hug. “But maybe it’s for the best? If you say you’re bad at relationships, maybe it’s a good thing you guys never really dated”.

Alex shakes her head. “But it could’ve been different with her”. She wipes away a stray tear that rolled her cheek. “I just miss her, you know? Even if it was all fake, it was nice having someone who cared for me in that way”.

Christen lets go of Alex and looks up at her face. “I could”, she says carefully.

“You could what?”, Alex asks and sniffs.

“I could care about you”. Christen pressed her lips against Alex’s. When she pulls away, she looks into Alex’s eyes. “Did you like that?”, she asks.

Alex nods slowly, looking down at Christen’s lips. “Do it again”, she breathes out.

-

Tobin couldn’t watch an Arsenal game without thinking about Alex. It had been a month since they last spoke and she keeps replaying that conversation over and over in head to try and figure out if she did something or if she said the wrong things.

It was the Monday morning after they landed back at LAX. Alex asked if Tobin wanted to over at her place and Tobin said yes. They ordered Chinese food and watched cartoons until they fell asleep. They woke up much later and took a while getting out of the shower. Alex then drove Tobin back to her place.

_“I had a really good time, Alex. Thank you”, Tobin said with a smile – a genuine one._

_“Same. If I could, I’d take you with me wherever I went”, Alex said and held onto Tobin’s hand. “If you weren’t... If things were different, Tobin, I would wanna spend all my days and nights with you”._

_“Alex...”_

_“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything”. Alex let her hand go and gave a fleeting smile. “Look after yourself, Tobin”._

Tobin shakes her head and picks up her phone. She knows she shouldn’t, but she really just wants to message Alex one more time. Maybe it’ll be easier to tell her the truth about how she really feels over text. Maybe Alex will understand when she explains that she wasn’t sure before, but that she’s sure now – she loved her. Tobin had fallen for Alex and she had fallen hard.

** _THeath _ ** _Hi_

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _Tobin... new account?_

** _THeath _ ** _No this is my personal account. How are you?_

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _Good. You?_

** _THeath _ ** _I’m alright... I just wanted to know if you were in L.A_

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _No sorry. I’m in Miami_

** _THeath _ ** _Cool... I just haven’t heard from you in a while_

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _I’ve been busy with work_

** _THeath _ ** _Well, when you’re back in the city maybe we could meet up?_

** _Alex13morgan _ ** _I don’t think that’s a good idea Tobin. I’m sorry_

Tobin swallows hard. She reads the message over and over for a full minute.

** _THeath_ ** _ Oh... cool_

-

“Not that I’m bagging on Christen or anything, but what happened to Tobin?”, Megan asks as soon as Christen excuses herself from the table.

“We’re over”, Alex says dismissively.

“Yeah, I gathered, but why? You really liked her”.

“I like Christen now”.

“I thought you didn’t want a relationship”.

“It’s not a relationship. We hook up whenever we have time”.

“You did that with Tobin”.

“Yeah, but I don’t have to pay Christen”, Alex says before she can stop herself.

Megan’s eyes widened. “What?”, she asks in a serious whisper.

“Tobin was an escort. Or is. She still is. She’s just not my escort anymore”. Alex takes a sip of orange juice.

“Fuck”, Megan says. Her face softens and she puts a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “And then you fell in love with her, didn’t you?”

Alex nods. “But I ended it before I went in too deep”. She uses her utensils to cute into her croissant. “I’m slowly getting over her though. Christen helps a lot with that”.

Megan nods. “So you haven’t spoken to Tobin at all?”

“I mean, she messaged me and said she wanted to meet up, but I turned her down”. Alex shakes her head. “Business is probably slow and she knows I’m easy money”.

“Or... she misses you and wants to talk to you”. Megan sighs. “Maybe she even likes you back. It sure looked like she did a month ago. The way she stared at you, the way she laughed at your jokes and we both know you’re not funny”.

“She was pretending, Megan. She had to sell it”. Alex shrugs and finishes her pastry. “Can we stop talking about it now? Please?”

-

Tobin didn’t feel like getting out of bed the next day. She was covered from head to toe with blankets, listening to sad indie songs over her headphones. Allie had gone out on a call and would probably be back in a couple of hours. Tobin hoped the blonde would remember the bottle of tequila she asked her to buy.

And maybe drinking her sorrows away wasn’t the answer, but something had to be.

For first time in forever she has feelings for someone, only to get rejected over a fucking DM. But she was done crying – now she was just pissed at Alex for ghosting her, ignoring her and being a dick when all she wanted to do was tell her how she felt; what she felt.

Tobin logs in and scans through the messages on her site. She wasn’t in the mood for any of her clients, not even the one who wanted her to travel to New York with him. She’s about to log out when she sees a new email address. She clicks to open the message.

_Hey Tobin._

_This is Megan (Alex’s friend) Rapinoe. Alex told me the truth about you and her. I really think you two should talk. Alex is hurting right now, and she’s probably been a bit of a b-word to you, but please don’t give up on her._

_I’ve known Alex for over three years – I know she’s a difficult person to understand, but she’s so fucking easy to love. I’m adding her number so you can call her and talk to her. I feel like you both left a lot of things unsaid._

_Call her please._

-

Alex wakes up at six, as she always did, and takes a quick shower before walk to the gym a few blocks away. She was well rested, thanks to a couple of whiskeys before bed. Christen also wasn’t in town, meaning her night was reserved for just sleeping.

The dark haired woman’s on a real high after her spin class and decides to treat herself to a smoothie at the nearby deli. While waiting in line, she feels her phone vibrate in her hoodie’s pocket. She checks caller ID and sees it’s a private number. She usually never answers these, but decides to budge.

“Yeah?”, she answers irritated.

“Alex? H-hi”.

“Tobin? How’d... where did you get my number?”, Alex asks and takes forward as the line moves.

“I’ll give you three guesses”, Tobin says with no real emotion in her voice.

“Megan... Christ”, Alex whispers just loud enough to Tobin to catch what she said.

“Look, I know you don’t wanna talk to me. You made that very clear over Instragram the other day. I just wanted to call you and say that...” Tobin breathes out slowly, admonishing herself internally for losing the last bit of bravado she had.

“Tobin... I can’t talk right now. I’m in a really busy deli”. Alex pinches the bridge of her nose. “Why don’t we just meet up and you can tell me whatever it is you wanna tell me?”

“I love you”, Tobin says without warning. “I mean... I have feelings for you. I think I love you”, she stammers further. “Cos... you’re really great and you make me feel good about myself and you care about me, or you used to...”

“I still do”, Alex adds quickly. “Tobin I love you, too. I have been in love with you for a while now”. She laughs when she hears Tobin let out a sigh of relief.

“So what now?”, the brunette asks.

“I don’t know”, Alex answers honestly. “But can we talk about it tonight?”

Tobin nods, but then remembers it’s a phone call. “Yeah... come over to my place”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
Kudos are always appreciated - and send your thoughts over in the comment section.  



End file.
